This invention relates to a system for photographically forming the pattern of an art work mask on a printed circuit board and more particularly to an improved system for registering a circuit board so it can be loaded, exposed and delivered automatically and without operator intervention.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a printed circuit board and a mask are brought into precise alignment in an enclosed exposure unit in the process of forming an image of the mask on the board. Typically, pins on a frame in the enclosure fit into apertures on the board to align the board. As will also be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it is difficult to transport and align a board in the exposure area automatically and without operator intervention.